Coffee at Midnight
by annoyed
Summary: “Everything I do is either illegal or immoral,” Draco told her with a smug grin splayed across his face. Draco Hermione pairing. Please read and REVIEW.
1. A Kiss

Another challange! This one found at Fiction Alley Park. D/Hr pairing. Please review. (good or bad.)

* * *

**Coffee at Midnight  
**Ch1: A Kiss 

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood round the limp body on the ground. The three friends looked down at the sopping wet boy wondering what they should do. Earlier they had happened to be by the lake. Malfoy and his followers had come by to make trouble. A few words were exchanged, "Mudblood" being one of them which resulted in Hermione losing it and magically throwing him into the lake. What a sight it was, Malfoy flying through the air and _plop_, into the middle of the lake.

"Hope the giant squid gets him," Ron had commented.

When they saw him flailing his arms things went farther south. None of Draco's friends went in to get him. Instead, possibly the strangest sight ever seen, the golden trio stood at the lake's edge with Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson.

"Crabbe, Goyle!" Pansy Parkinson ordered, "_do_ something!" The two boys looked out across the lake at the tiny spec, presumably Draco Malfoy, then at each other. "Useless!" Pansy screamed frustrated. "You will _pay_ for this Granger!" Pansy said rounding on Hermione.

"Now hold on a minute," Harry said getting between the two girls, "I'll go get him." With that he was off into the lake to fetch the drowning boy. When Harry had returned Draco was unconscious.

Harry was now examining the situation and it was clear, "Someone needs to give him mouth to mouth," Harry declared.

"Let him die," Ron said.

"Ron that's a terrible thing to say," Hermione scolded.

"Well what do you propose we do?" Ron asked.

She shrugged, "I've no idea but we can't let him die."

"Leave him and one of the dolts will figure it out," Ron went to leave.

"Ron! They can't be trusted to save him," Hermione said gesturing at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Slimy git should know how to swim," Ron said damning him.

"Well someone has to save Malfoy," Hermione protested. "Harry?" she tried.

"She's right," Harry admitted. He held his hands up and backed away, "but I'm definitely not giving him mouth to mouth."

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Don't even suggest it," he answered disgusted.

"Isn't there some sort of spell?" Harry suggested. Both boys looked to Hermione.

She shrugged, "I don't know of one."

The three looked to Crabbe and Goyle then back at each other. "Naw," they said in unison shaking their heads.

"Oh my," Pansy had said before fainting.

"Too bad she's out," Ron commented.

"Now really, we can't just stand here," Hermione said, "someone's got to do something." Ron and Harry looked at each other then back at her. "Oh no," Hermione backed away, "not me."

"You're the one so intent on saving his life," Ron told her.

"But... but.." she stuttered.

"Someone's got to do something!" Ron mimicked. His voice had raised and he pranced round acting like a lady boy.

"Harry?" Hermione tried. He looked round avoiding her eyes.

"Ron, that's a terrible thing to say," Ron continued to mimic.

"What would Merlin do?" Hermione asked.

"Oh la de da, I'm Hermione Granger," Ron said still traipsing round.

"Fine, I'll do it, "Hermione said disgruntled. She got to her knees telling herself that she was just doing this to be a good person. "This never happened," Hermione warned giving her friends a look. "Never," she glared at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to throw up," Ron stood there with a disgusted face. Harry looked equally as unpleased. Neither of the two could believe Hermione was actually going through with this.

Hermione was getting frustrated. Maybe Malfoy had died already, all that talking they had been doing. A wave of guilt hit her. "Damn it Malfoy!" she said giving him a firm whack on the chest, "breathe!" Still nothing, Hermione was desperate and put her lips back to his. After a few moments Draco Malfoy took his first breath.

Draco wasn't sure which was more shocking, being flung in the lake by Granger or waking up to see Granger over him, with her lips on his! The mere thought of Granger, a Mudblood kissing him made his blood boil. "Get off me you filthy Mudblood!" he yelled wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Hermione backed away, shocked. She didn't know why she was so surprised though. Hermione's heart beat a million miles a minute.

"She saved your life Malfoy! You should be thankful," Harry said while trying to hold Ron back from tearing Malfoy to shreds.

"If I remember correctly, _she's _the one that sent me to my death," Draco spat back.

"Learn to swim Malfoy," Ron sneered.

"You owe her your life," Harry said.

"I don't owe her _anything_," Malfoy said folding his arms across his chest.

Ron quieted down, "I'm fine," Ron told Harry.

"You're sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes," he confirmed. Harry let go and Ron charged with a loud roar. Harry had to grab Ron's collar, pulling him back like a dog on a leash.

"Mione I told you, you should have let him die," Ron said with his hand to his neck, "could have told Dumbledor it was self-defense."

"Let's just go," Hermione said tired of this. Rows with Malfoy often left her tired and she no longer had the heart for it. Fighting with him was certainly getting old. "Sorry I saved your life," she said walking past Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy stood watching the three get smaller and smaller. "Let's go," Draco ordered. "What do we do with her?" Crabbe asked. "With who?" Draco asked turning around annoyed, all Draco could think about was Granger _kissing _him. "What the hell happened to her?" Draco asked seeing Pansy. "Fainted," Goyle answered. Draco rolled his eyes, "pick her up." The three followed the golden trio back into the school with unconscious Pansy flung over Goyle's shoulder.

* * *

So what'd you think? I'd like to know. Feel free to leave hate comments if that's how you felt about it.  
Second chapter up soon. 


	2. Denial

Well, I must say it's terribly frustrating having so many hits but not getting too many comments. Gosh darn it, comment! For those of you who have commented and added this story to their favorite/alert list thank you very much! I appreciate the love. Please leave a comment after reading. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Coffee at Midnight**  
**Ch2: Denial**

"Oh Draco why not?" Pansy asked fawning over him.

"Because Pansy, it _never_ happened," he told her firmly.

The two sat in the dungeon like Slytherin common room. Pansy wanted to tell on Hermione for sending Draco out to the lake.

"She almost _killed_ you!" Pansy said.

"It _never_ happened," Draco insisted. Draco's pride was always in his way. And this time was no different. He wouldn't want anyone to know that Hermione Granger had magically flung him in to the lake. And what's worse is that he nearly drowned. But the worst part of it all was that the same person that sent him to his death actually saved his life. She had put his lips to his. Her filthy lips. The ones he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Just, just keep your mouth shut, you hear me Pansy?" Draco warned Pansy. He knew she could never keep a secret. Pansy was always one to gossip. She would always kiss and tell. Everything Draco had ever done with her every girl in the entire school knew. Then again, sex god, was not a bad title.

"Draco you're scaring me," she shrunk in her seat.

"I'm scaring myself," he muttered.

Seeing Pansy like this was not his intention. Pansy Parkinson, confident because she always got what she wanted was not getting what she wanted. She looked so scared. "Oh Pansy," he sighed, "come here." Then wrapping her in his arms a kiss made everything better.

"So you pretty much kissed him," Lavender stated.

"I wouldn't put it like that," Hermione answered.

"Your lips plus his lips," Lavender said, "I think that makes for a kiss."

"It's called mouth to mouth resuscitation," Hermione said aggravated. She didn't know why she had even brought it up.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny had asked with concern.

Hermione had come into the common room and the mood in the room had suddenly changed. Harry and Ron followed behind her, Ron looking angry. Ginny had hoped the two hadn't gotten into a fight. Ginny had always said _"If it weren't for Ron's ignorance and Hermione's stubbornness we would have a whole new batch of Weasley's running loose."_

"Fine," Hermione answered before running up to her room.

Ginny with Lavender and Parvati had gone up to see what had happened. Hermione told the three about Draco, then being so scared she had actually killed him, then how she'd saved his live.

"I really don't why it still bothers me," Hermione said. She was sitting on one bed while Lavender and Parvati had taken a seat on the chairs opposite Hermione with Ginny standing next to them. Hermione's own private room was furnished with everything a teenage witch would wish for. Those were the perks of working so hard all her years at Hogwarts.

"It's just plain rude," Ginny said, "that's why."

The two other girls nodded. "Very," Parvati said.

"Draco Malfoy is just a big bully," Ginny said, "don't feel bad Hermione."

"Thanks Ginny," she gave a weak smile.

"Really _all _boys are stupid," Ginny said sitting down behind Hermione. She took a brush and started to brush Hermione's hair.

"Did I tell you about that time when Terry Boot tried to impress me and he ended up turning himself blue for a day?" Lavender said. The three girls laughed.

"He's in Ravenclaw right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah him," Lavender said.

"Isn't he going out with your sister?" she asked Parvati.

"I've no idea what she sees in him," Parvati commented.

"He's funny," Ginny said.

"Sort of annoying if you ask me," Parvati said.

Ginny just shrugged and went back to brushing Hermione's hair.

"You know, if it were any other boy I'd swear he liked you," Lavender mused.

"Who?" Hermione asked furrowing her brow.

"Drcao," Lavender said.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked stunned, "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah," Lavender said unphased. "Think about it," she said.

"Yeah, I just did and that is terribly impossible," Hermione said.

"No, it's not," Parvati said, "I see what Lavender means."

"You two are nutty," Hermione shook her head.

"Well Mione, they do have a point, any other boy and that would mean he had a crush on you," Ginny said.

"Right, Mudblood is his pet name for me," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Maybe in his own strange little way he does like you," Ginny suggested. Hermione turned around and stared. Just stared at Ginny.

"Have you gone completely mad?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was just saying," Ginny said.

"But really think about it," Lavender said.

"Ron's head over heels in love with you and he's always acting like he's seven," Parvati said.

Hermione avoided Lavender's gaze. She and Ron had just broken up the year before. "Parvati we're seventeen not seven," Hermione said.

She shrugged, "hey, it could happen."

"Look if there's one thing in the world I know for sure, it's that I hate Draco Malfoy and he hates me," Hermione said, "it's a mutual understanding we have."

"Sit still Hermione," Ginny said.

"Mutual understanding," Lavender mumbled.

"That's right," Hermione said, "a mutual understanding."

"Which is why you, what did you call it? Mouth to mouth resuscitation-ed him?" Lavender asked pushing Hermione's buttons.

"Look, he would have died," Hermione told her.

"Right," Lavender said unbelieving.

"No, really!" she insisted.

"You kissed him and you liked it," Lavender teased.

"Oh stuff it," Hermione said annoyed.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked with surprise at Hermione's sudden leave from the bed.

"I've got to do my rounds," Hermione said.

"You are so mean," Hermione heard Ginny tell Lavender before she left.

To which Lavender responded, "what? I was just telling the truth."

_What an insufferable git! I simply can not believe him. What on earth did he bring those two for? _Hermione thought. It was bad enough being stuck with him, now she had to deal with his goons. "Don't," Hermione warned Crabbe and Goyle, "touch anything."

"Granger they couldn't possibly break anything," Draco had casually drawled. He and Hermione walked a several paces ahead of Crabbe and Goyle. "Do you really expect they're that stupid?" he asked in a weary voice. Hermione looked at him. "Okay you're right, they're that dumb," Draco admitted.

"They do anything wrong and they're gone," Hermione told him, "do you hear me? _Gone_."

"Yeah sure," he laughed.

Hermione stopped, putting her hands on her hips, "I'm serious Malfoy." All Malfoy did was smirk at her. "Let's just try to get through the evening without strangling each other," Hermione told him before setting off down the second floor corridor again.

"Just because you're Head Girl doesn't mean you can boss me around," Draco said catching up with her. He fell into step, "let me remind you I'm Head Boy."

"It was either you or Lamb," Hermione explained.

"Aw Granger, you prefer me over someone else," Draco teased her, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"You should probably be a lot nicer to someone who saved your life," Hermione told him.

Draco was furious. He grabbed her arm. "It never happened Granger, do you hear me? _Never_ happened," Draco sneered.

"Ow," Hermione said, his grip was tight, "you're hurting me, stop it!"

Draco appraised her. She struggled but could not break free of his grip. Her brown eyes burning with hate glared at him. He looked from her frizzy hair to the freckles on her nose and finally to her lips. Her looks were anything but extraordinary. She was as average looking as the next girl in their year. Draco's thoughts spun round in his head, _Hermione Granger, insufferable know-it-all, first in their year, his competition for best in the school. Sure there was Harry Potter, but he wasn't smart. The only thing he was good at was meddling. Harry Potter, he always saved the day._

A loud clatter came from behind Hermione. The two turned their attention to the noise. Knight's armor had come crashing down. Crabbe and Goyle stood there, caught red handed. "Sorry," Crabbe said.

"You idiots! Can't you do anything right?" Draco yelled and let go of Hermione's arm. Draco asked because he realized that even his goons wouldn't save him earlier this morning. They were too stupid. Even though he bossed Crabbe and Goyle around a little part of him considered them to be his friends. Really, Draco Malfoy had no friends. He'd realized that after the earlier incident. Draco Malfoy _did_ owe Hermione Granger his life, but he would never admit that. "Leave,_ now_," Draco commanded. The two obeyed and quickly ran off.

When Draco turned back to Hermione all hell was let loose. "There's something terribly wrong with you Malfoy," Hermione started, "I don't know why those two stand for it. Frankly I don't know how anyone can stand you! It's like you've got something constantly stuck up your arse. Even with your good looks you are the most _unattractive_ person I know."

"Aw Granger, I never knew you thought I was good looking," Draco smirked.

"I'm not done!" Hermione yelled, her voice the only sound in the whole hall. She was a bit taken aback by her own voice, she'd surprised herself. Draco was taken aback as well. "Your'e a terrible person Malfoy. I've no idea why you think you can walk around this place the way you do. I don't know why anyone even allows you to! Just because you come from a long line of wizards doesn't make you any better than the rest of us. Let me remind you who is second in our year."

Hermione was now inches away from Draco. "You," she jabbed his chest with her finger. "Not me, _you_," she poked him again. Draco had never seen her so furious. He studied her face, she was so upset her cheeks were flushed. Her lips spat the most hurtful words he'd ever heard. They hurt so much because they were true. Draco wanted to shut her up. He could just lean down and their lips would touch.

Those lips that had saved his life.

He tilted her head up and pressed his lips against hers. Their kiss was angry and heated. Draco's arm snaked it's way around Hermione's waste while his other hand rested on her face. _Mudblood! _His brain reminded him but he pushed that thought back into the deep recesses of his mind. _Malfoy!_ Hermione's brain told her, red flags went off in her brain. She pressed both hands to his chest in an attempt to break away. Draco tightened his hold on Hermione's waist to prevent seperation.

"What the hell was that about?" Hermione asked at last pulling away.

"This never happened," Draco told her, "_never._" With that he walked away.

Hermione watched him saunter down the hallway and she bit her lip._ Did that actually just happen? _She thought. They'd shared a _real_ kiss._ "This never happened," Draco's words echoed in her head, "never."

* * *

_I'd really love to hear what you thought. So please leave a review. Next chapter up soon._  
_


	3. Death

Again, thanks for the comments, but I'd love to get more! So please please please remember to leave a comment at the end to tell me what you thought (good or bad). I'd really appriciate if you took the time to do so. Sugesstions are always appreciated. Now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Coffee At Midnight  
Ch3: Death**

Draco Malfoy watched Hermione Granger from his seat across the Great Hall. She did everything except look his way. This was how it had been for the last week. Even during their prefect's meetings or their hallways patrols she acted business like. Draco was getting what he wanted. Nobody knew about their kiss and that was the way he wanted to keep it. Yet at the same time it was aggravating for Draco to be ignored like that. She seemed to be completely unphased by their kiss.

"Draco," Pansy would purr trying to get his attention. "Draco, what's the matter?" she finally asked one day.

"Nothing," he brushed her off.

Pansy did not take too kindly to being treated this way and was starting to get irritated. Nobody brushed Pansy Parkinson off, _ever_. Not even Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, look at me," Pansy said firmly. He continued to look out across the hall. She took hold of his chin and turned his head toward her. He looked at her wearily. "What is going on Draco?" she asked. Her face showed her feelings. She looked terribly hurt by the way he was treating her. _He's distracted, always acting as if he's not really here_, she thought.

"Nothing love," he said cupping her cheek before kissing her. Pansy was still his girlfriend even if all he could think about was Hermione's lips. He thought maybe if he kissed Pansy enough times he'd forget. He'd even taken her to his bed the night of the earlier incident to get his mind off what had happened. If he kept kissing Pansy, it would go away. No matter what he did it just wasn't the same. It wasn't love, definitely not, Draco Malfoy loves no one but himself, not even Pansy. He just never had the same feeling when he kissed anybody else.

A shriek came from the Head Girl's room. When she came down her friends had worried looks on their faces. "Hey Mione," Ron attempted. Silence and the faint aroma of awkwardness hung in the air.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Crookshanks is dead," Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Good riddance," Ron said under his breath. He thought he had said it quietly so only he could hear but Hermione started sobbing and Ginny gave him one of her looks.

"Way to be insensitive," Ginny chastised Ron while tending to Hermione. She gave her friend a hug and patted her on the back.

"That devil cat _hated_ me!" Ron told her.

Ginny shot him another look, "just leave Ron, you're not helping at all."

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said before leaving with Ron.

"It was just a dumb cat," Ron said to Harry while walking away.

Hermione burst into tears. "You idiot," Harry punched Ron.

"_What_?" he asked rubbing his arm.

The two went for breakfast in the Great Hall. It was quite a while before Ginny and Hermione came down. When Harry saw them he warned Ron, "Keep your mouth shut this time okay?" He put on a smile and waved to the two girls.

"I won't say anything about her stupid cat dying, do you think I'm an idiot?" Ron said before taking a sip of his milk.

"Possibly the biggest one I know," Ginny said glaring at Ron. He hadn't realized the two girls had been behind him. _It's like they apperated_, he thought while nearly choking on milk. Seamus Finnigan, who was sitting across the table found this to be hilarious and snickered at Ron.

Hermione was sobbing. "There, there Hermione," Ginny said patting her back. Ginny gave Ron a whack on his back and Ron's milk went from his mouth across the table in Seamus' face.

Next to him Dean Thomas, laughed at him. "What are you laughing at?" Seamus glared at Dean.

"Terribly sorry," Ron said turning bright red.

"Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast? Harry suggested while making room for his friend.

Ginny seconded this plan of action saying, "It'll settle your stomach."

Draco stood at the front of the room filled with prefects. He noticed as Granger entered the room she didn't look quite right. She tripped over the edge of a rug and cursed it before sitting down. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She pulled on a loose string and if it had been a cartoon, not real life, her whole skirt would have unraveled right then and there. Draco cleared his throat.

When Hermione looked up everyone was looking at her. "Sorry," she said shifting in her seat, a little unsettled from looking up to find everyone staring..

"Now, onto business," Draco said starting the meeting. Prefects sat quietly as he read the minutes of the last meeting. "You can pick them up on your way out," He had written up their partnering and schedules for patrols. "Now, with that said. Leave," Draco finished.

"Granger you're with me," Draco said walking past her and out the room.

Malfoy had arrived without his two lug heads trailing him. Hermione sighed a heartfelt _thank you_ to whatever it was keeping Crabbe and Goyle away. The way their eyes watched you was disturbing, and how they were _always_ with Malfoy._ I suppose that's not true though_, Hermione thought, _they're not always with him, sometimes Pansy is with him._

The two walked down the hallway and waited for the stairs to shift to the second floor. They walked in silence, the only thing heard was the echo of their steps in the hall. The silence was quite companionable, none of the usual harassment. Malfoy seemed to be content to walk quietly doing his duties. Though, Hermione noted, he seemed rather paranoid at the moment. His gray eyes shifted and darted all over the place. He looked over his shoulder behind him a couple of times. _How odd_, Hermione thought. From the second floor the two went down the marble staircase to the ground floor. They hung a right at the bottom and walked toward the west corridor.

"Granger, I'm sure we'd all appreciate it if you showed up on time for the next meeting," Draco broke the silence, "you do remember, as Head Girl, you're supposed to set a good example."

"Whatever," was all Hermione said.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" Draco asked, he found it terribly strange that Granger didn't say much to that.

"Look, I haven't the heart to put up a fight today," Hermione told Malfoy with a tired voice.

"Well that's no fun," he quipped.

"You just like to see me annoyed, that's terrible!" Hermione said.

Draco answered with a smirk.

"I just don't understand why you're so prejudice toward me," Hermione said.

"Granger, if there's one thing to know about me it's that I am free of all prejudices. I hate everyone equally," Draco told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're such an arse," she shook her head.

"You see, Granger, I am a member of the F.E.B.M." Malfoy state.

"The what?" Hermione asked, playing along.

"Fuck everybody but Malfoy," he explained looking smug, "you can take that any way you want."

A smile threatened at the corner of Hermione's mouth, but instead she said, "that's just vulgar." With that she made an effort to walk a little faster than him.

Draco lagged behind, his pace at a slow stroll. Hermione walked ahead of him carrying out their duties. Draco was about to turn back, as they had reached the end of the hall, but Hermione had stopped abruptly, then turning to the left she headed for the charms class room. It was unlocked, strange, Draco thought.

Upon entry the two found a pair of fifth years. "Out," Hermione told them. A glass went crashing to the floor. "Detention for the both of you," Hermione deemed.

"But.." one of them tried.

"No buts," she said with a stern look.

Draco sauntered over to see what was going on, "Ogden's Old Firewhisky," Draco read. "Good stuff," he said winking at the two 5th years. Hermione scowled at him.

"30 points _each_," Hermione said, "from Ravenclaw. Now get going."

The two quickly left the room. "I think I'll be keeping this," Draco said.

"No! Absolutely not," Hermione shook her head.

"And why on earth not? It'd be such a waste, there's more than half the bottle left," Draco stater his case, he paused and with a sly look he said, "we could share it if you really wanted."

"No Malfoy," Hermione said, "that's against the rules. You're so terribly immoral."

"Everything I do is either illegal or immoral," Draco told her with a smug grin splayed across his face.

"Well, you're not going to keep that," Hermione said and with a wave of her wand the bottle disappeared.

"Where'd you put that?" Draco asked angry, "give it back."

"No chance Malfoy," Hermione said turning on her heal to head out of the classroom, "you're head boy and you should know better." Before leaving she hit the corner of a desk and yelped. Behind her Draco laughed, she turned and killed him in torturous ways with her eyes.

Hermione walked down the hall with her arms crossed. She headed straight for the marble staircase so she could be as far away from Malfoy as possible. The stairs leading to the dungeons were next to the marble staircase. Draco paused, before going down, to watch Hermione angrily walking up the marble steps. He thought about chiding her. "Keep your mouth shut Malfoy," Hermione snapped as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Whatever you say Granger," Draco replied before heading down the steps to his dormitory.

Hermione's foot caught on the edge of the eighth step and she fell forward, up the stairs. She tried to get up, but after feeling a stabbing pain in her left leg she turned round to sit. Feeling a throbbing pain in her ankle she groaned unhappily and let out a frustrated sound. Hermoine's fists hit the marble steps in frustration. This attracted Draco's attention. His curiosity got the best of him and he went to check.

Draco was met by the scene of Hermione Granger crumpled and crying on the marble staircase. This made Draco uncomfortable. The one thing that makes him uncomfortable is a woman crying. Draco was hesitant, but he asked anyway, "are you alright?"

"My cat died! He died!" Hermione wailed.

"Oh," Draco said immediately regretting asking her if she was alright. _What a stupid reason to cry,_ he thought. But it was always like his grandfather had said, _No doubt exists that all women are crazy; it's only a question of degree._

Hermione continued, her crying now down to sobs and whimpers, "I woke up this morning and he was dead!

"Er that's terrible," Draco said unsure of what to say.

Hermione suddenly burst into tears. "Then., today everything went wrong! It just keeps getting worse and worse. The world hates me! I wish I'd just gone back to bed this morning," she explained bawling.

"You know who's good to talk to about these things? Your friends," Draco said highly uncomfortable.

"This is quite possibly the worst day of my life!" Hermione declared and cried harder.

"Please, would you stop crying?" Draco asked.

"My ankle hurts," Hermione complained. Draco appeared confused. "I think I twisted it," she explained.

"Hm, well then," Draco said, "I guess you should get to the infirmary, or something."

"You're a prize idiot aren't you?" Hermione sighed.

"Stuff it Granger," Draco glared.

"I can't walk!" she explained.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" he asked.

"I've no idea," Hermione said frustrated.

"Say that again and I'll take you myself," Draco told her.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"What you just said, say it again," he delighted in hearing it.

"I can't walk?" she said hesitantly.

"No not that Granger," Draco shook his head, "for someone who's top of our class you're a flipping idiot."

"I've no idea?" she tried again.

Draco's ears perked up like they did before. _The insufferable know-it-all really doesn't know everything,_ he thought with a smirk. Draco would immortalize this moment in his memory forever. "That is what I wanted to hear," he said before starting forward.

His foot wasn't even on the first step when Hermione asked, "what are you doing?"

He cocked his head to the side, "the infirmary, I thought we'd discussed this already Granger."

"You're such a prat," Hermione told him.

He stood beside her, he hesitated a moment before leaning down to pick her up. "Granger, this is just between the both of us," Draco told her, "understand?"

"What is?" she asked.

"Granger, you are quite possibly," Draco started to say.

Hermione cut him off, "that went right over your head Malfoy. And you call me the idiot."

"Oh," Draco now got what she meant, "glad we're on the same page." He picked her up in his arms. One hand looped round her waist, the other under her legs.

"Quite frankly Malfoy, I'd rather no one know you ever got within touching distance of me," she looped an arm around Draco's neck awkwardly.

Had any one been up and about roaming the hallways this was possibly the strangest thing to have been seen in the history of Hogwarts. Forget about Blast-Ended Skrewts, or centaurs. It was a strange enough sight to see Draco and Hermione walking side by side quietly on their rounds, but that had an explanation. This however was a very odd sight. The very thought of Draco Malfoy touching Hermione Granger was unthinkable. _He would never get that close to a Mudblood, especially Hermione Granger_, Pansy thought spying on the two.

Earlier Pansy had thrown a fit in the Slytherin common room. "What do you mean Draco told you to stay behind?" she shrieked. Crabbe and Goyle sat on the couch stark white. The two looked from each other to her and shrugged. "Where is he supposed to be?" she interrogated the two. The two went through the motions again, looking at each other then back at her angry face answering with a shrug. "Useless!" she screamed.

"Draco," Pansy called out.

He turned, shocked, as if caught in the act of doing something terrible. After a moment he regained his usual air of careless snobbery. Draco's face settled back to the smug look it usually carried. He recognized the lean silhouette, dark hair, long limbs, in the incredibly short skirt that came down the stairs from the third floor. _What's she doing up?_ he wondered. "Pansy," he answered.

"_What_ are you doing?" she looked confused and glared at Hermione.

"Granger's fallen up the stairs, _up_ the stairs!" He told her, "can you believe?"

Pansy laughed, "how do you fall _up_ the stairs?"

"I've no idea," he told her a faint smile on his face.

"Draco," Pansy started again.

"Yes Pansy?" he said, his tone was tired.

"Why are you," she paused, Pansy looked like she would throw up, "_carrying_ her?"

All this while Hermione has been quiet. Draco finally noticed the slight pressure of her head leaning against his chest. The air she breathed out was warm against his neck. "Pansy darling, can't you see she's passed out?" he said, "couldn't have just left her there."

"Well why on earth not?" Pansy crossed her arms, "someone would have _eventually_ found her."

"Yeah, and as I was the last one to see her I would have gotten the blame for it," Draco explained. Or rather he lied, to Pansy of all people. Hermione hadn't passed out, or at least Draco didn't think she did. She was talking just a moment ago. She's just asleep, he thought.

For a moment Draco thought Pansy had seen straight through him but instead she sighed, "oh."

"Go back to the common room and I'll be down in a moment," Draco told her, "I promise."

"Oh but I want to go with you," Pansy whined.

"No," was all Draco said before heading down the corridor toward the infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey, was the first thing Hermione Granger woke up to the next morning. She furrowed her eyebrow, confusion flashed across Hermione's face for a moment before she remembered. _I fell up the stairs_, she reminded herself. Hermione's eyes were swollen from crying the night before and she had bed head. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and put her foot down. A stabbing pain went up her left leg.

"Sit back down Ms. Granger," Madame Pomfrey told her.

"Couldn't I get something for this?" she asked her face still filled with pain.

"Well dear your ankle is good as new, it'll just hurt a bit for the next week," Madame Pomfrey explained, "take it slow."

_A bit? Hermione thought, this did not hurt a bit, this hurt a lot! _"Sure," she said before touching the floor tentatively with her toe.

* * *

So, can you feel the sexual tensions? Really I can't. I just like to say that. More soon. Fourth chapter includes animals. Yes! Animals.  
Remember to leave a comment. It won't take you too long. 


	4. A Rabbit

I haven't written in a long time, so here's a new chapter. I'm really sorry about not writing. There are 3 chapters left, maybe a sequel, if I ever feel the need. But yeah, 3 chapters to look forward to. So please review at the end, especially if you want more. Boosting of the ego and such.

* * *

**A Rabbit**

"Where have you been?" Ginny said upon Hermione's entry into the Gryffindor common room. Ginny Wealsy was a spitting image of her mother standing there hands on her hips and face smattered with concern and anger.

"Why are you limping?" Ginny said switching tones as soon as she saw Hermione was limping.

Hermione's face contorted in pain every time she put pressure on it. "I," she paused, "tripped on the," she sucked in air from the pain, "stairs last night. I was," Hermione paused again, "in the infirmary."

"Oh Hermione," Ginny said rushing forward to help her.

The two ambled over to the couch. It took much effort, but they made it.

"She back yet?" Ron asked coming down the stairs with Harry.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

At the sight of Hermione the two boys smiled and came to sit with her.

"Hello Ron, Harry," Hermione gave a weak smile.

"Will you be alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, supposedly it's better, but it hurts, a lot," Hermione told Ginny.

"At least it's not swollen," Harry commented as he inspected her ankle, "when I was younger I sprained my ankle, had no magical help, no help at all actually."

Ginny humphed, "imagine, the Dursleys ever caring for anyone aside from themselves."

Hermione felt fatigued and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. If she could she wouldn't go to any classes today. The three asked her questions, but Hermione couldn't keep up. She stood up and started to limp toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To my room, maybe to take a small nap," she answered.

"But we've got class," Ron told her.

"I'll just get my things," Hermione said before embarking on her trip up the stairs.

It took ages and a great amount of effort before Hermione made it to her room. She nearly gave up twice. She thought she would collapse half way up the stairs. Then the second time she was two thirds done, deciding that going back down and asking Ginny to get her things would take longer than just going the rest of the way she continued on.

Slowly but surely, Hermione Granger made it to her room. Hermione sat down on her bed. After a few moments of looking around her room, she laid down with a sigh. She turned her head to the right at stared past her outstretched hand, past her books that lay on her table to her full length mirror. Watching herself in the mirror she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"Just, for a little while," she told herself.

"Miss Granger, I'd hope you have a good explanation for this," Professor McGonagall said upon Hermione's late entrance into her N.E.W.T.s Transfiguration class.

"Professor McGonagall I'm terribly sorry," Hermione started to apologize.

"Tell me after class, we were just in the middle of something," Professor McGonagall told her then turned to continue with the lesson.

Hermione took her seat in front of Ron and Harry. Ron leaned forward and tapped her on the shoulder. "Where were you Mione?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Hermione she whispered glaring at the two.

"You said you were going to get your books," Ron said, "so we left."

"Some friends you are," Hermione humphed and turned around to pay attention to the lesson.

After a chat with Professor McGonagall Hermione was off to Potions with Snape and the Slytherins. _The dungeon, just where I'd love to be right_, she thought with a sigh. Walking down stairs to the dungeon she wasn't surprised to see Crabbe and Goyle escorting Pansy to class. What surprised Hermione though was that Draco was missing.

The two boys walked toward Hermione on their way from escorting Pansy to the N.E.W.T.s Potions class. The two passed, giving her a look. Crabbe whispered to Goyle who laughed and shook his head. Hermione a little unsettled by this was going to say something but was distracted by two Hufflepuffs in a spat with each other.

"That is not funny," the girl yelled at the boy.

He was doubled up laughing, "yes, yes it was."

"Ever heard that it's really not that funny if no one else is laughing?" she told him, "_I'm_ not laughing."

"If there were other people around, they'd be laughing," he said to her.

She smacked him, "Oh sod off!"

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled at the two, her frustration was obvious.

The two Hufflepuffs looked at her with wide eyes. "Sorry," they said in unison.

"Honestly now," Hermione said, "you're making quite the racket! I don't know what is wrong with both of you but 5 points _each_ from Hufflepuff. Now go on, you better get to class." She'd had falling outs with Ron much like that, but she was on her last nerve. "First years," she mumbled under her breath.

Hermione was so caught up in chastising the two she had forgotten she was on her way to class, and now she was late. "Damn it," she cursed and started off down the corridor.

"Coming through, watch your selves," someone yelled as he came down the narrow corridor. The warnings were accompanied by the steady rhythm of feet against stone floor.

The voice came closer and closer toward Hermione, not that she cared. In her mind she was already preparing to turn around and order 20 points be taken from whichever house the young man came from for running through the school and being late.

"Do you mind moving?" he said.

Hermione turned round recognizing the voice, she cocked her head to the side and stood there. Unblinking and unmoving she stared Draco Malfoy down.

"What?" he asked her, "do I have something on my face?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow and continued to give Draco the same look.

Arching his eyebrows and flashing her a classic Malfoy smirk, "late for class are we?"

Hermione humphed and promptly turned on her heel and headed for potions.

_What is up her arse?_ Draco wondered trailing behind her. As they reached the door Draco decided to say something. Stopping her from knocking he spoke up. "So," Draco said, "your ankle, it's better?"

"Oh, you're trying to master small talk or something Malfoy?" Hermione said turning to face him.

"Granger, I asked you a question," Draco told her. He leaned over her, imposing on her personal space.

"Like you really care," she humphed.

"I know, it's crazy right? Just humor me, because for once in my life I did one nice thing and you go round acting so ungratefully," Draco told her, "don't muggle mummies and daddies teach their kids to be polite?"

"Now you listen to me Malfoy," Hermione said pointing a finger in his face, "don't you go saying a word about my parents, _your_ parents don't exactly qualify for the parents of the year award."

To this Draco smirked, he'd hit a button. This made Hermione even more aggravated.

Draco shrugged, "at least I'm well bred."

"You've got a lot of balls," Hermione yelled as Professor Snape opened the door to the dungeon.

"Thank you for joining us," Professor Snape said, what could have been a smile was on his face. He was mildly amused by Miss Granger's statement.

"For saying that..." Hermione whispered the end of her sentence. Looking past Snape she saw the class staring at her. Lavender and Parvati were whispering to each other. Harry looked very confused. Pansy Parkinson looked absolutely livid. It could have been because they were paired together since their partners showed up late, or the statement. Hermione couldn't be sure. Most of the class was whispering. Both shocked and terribly embarrassed Hermione turned scarlet.

Draco didn't have the same reaction, he smirked, "Yes, Granger, I do, don't I?"

Hermione hid her face in her hand. She was thinking of better, newer, more interesting ways to kill Draco Malfoy.

"Well, we've already begun," Professor Snape explained, "so you have the pleasure, or displeasure, I'm not sure which, of being paired together. Try to keep things civil." Snape knew just as much as anyone that this was an explosive combination. It didn't take the scene at the door to tell him that.

Hermione thanked Merlin that today wasn't a double block of N.E.W.T.s Potions class. She passed Harry and mouthed_ sorry_. Which she truly was, Hermione would have rather been stuck with a dementor than Draco Malfoy.

Pansy Parkinson's hand shot up, "Professor! Oh Professor, can't I just start over with Draco?"

"Yeah, can't she?" Harry agreed. This would probably be the only one time in life he would ever agree with Pansy Parkinson.

"Miss Parkinson, I know that their being paired together is more terrible than any punishment I could give," Snape said with an evil little smile on his face.

"But why must _I_ be punished?" Pansy asked referring the pairing of her and that horrible Harry Potter.

"You'll just have to make sure your partner is not late next time," Professor Snape answered, "now, get on with it."

Pansy thoroughly angered crossed her arms and glared at Hermione. Harry sighed and went back to making his potion.

Hermione lay her book down on the table. With a flick of her wand the book flipped open, page after page turned until it finally stopped on page 600. "Now, we need," Hermione started.

"Done," Draco said.

"What?" Hermione asked looking up.

"I got everything," he told her.

"Oh," was all she said. Hermione watched Draco as he one by one added each ingredient. He stopped only to flip the page once.

"Granger, does that look like burnt umber to you?" Draco asked.

"Hmm?" Hermione answered.

"Burnt umber, is that burnt umber?" Draco said.

"Oh," Hermione said getting up to look at the potion. She looked over the edge of the cauldron. "No, it looks more like a mahogany to me."

"What? Do you carry round colour swatches or something?" Draco remarked.

"No," Hermione said a bit put off, "did you forget to add something?"

"Not that I know of," Draco said looking at the empty desk where the ingredients had been.

"Did you," Hermione looked over the instructions, "stir three times?"

"Yes," Draco said.

"To the right or left?"

"Left," he answered, "why?"

"You stir right," Hermione answered.

"What?" Draco asked a little confused. _Did she mean I did I right or I'm supposed to stir to the right?_ He thought.

"Right," Hermione repeated.

"I did it right?" Draco asked befuddled.

"No! Wrong! Right," she answered.

"Wait," Draco paused, "I'm supposed to stir right?"

"Right," Hermione confirmed.

"No need to shout at me," Draco shook his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I was saying right as in correct."

"So I did it correctly?" He asked making sure.

"No! For the last time, you stir three to the right. Not the left but the right." Hermione answered fed up with this stupid little game he was playing, "You got that Malfoy?"

"Yeah, okay," Draco said pouring out the contents of the cauldron, "I'll just start again."

"No, I'll do it alright?" Hermione said taking over. This time Hermione took each ingredient and checked after adding each one. It was now Draco's turn to sit and watch as Hermione meticulously followed the steps and added ingredients to their cauldron.

"There," Hermione said smiling to herself, "_that_ is burnt umber." She encouraged Malfoy to take a look at it.

"You sure?" Draco asked.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Hermione turned to him. She stood questioningly with her hands on her hips.

"Well," Draco stopped to give it a thought.

Hermione didn't even give him a chance to answer. She knew the answer was no. "Hand it in, I just want to leave," she told him.

"Fine," he answered ladling the concoction in a flask. While he did this Hermione started to gather her books. She was ready to go by the time Draco came back from handing in their potion. Harry came over, waiting while she pushed in her chair.

"Granger, remember, 7 tonight, and don't be late," Draco told her as she was leaving.

"I know," she told him more than a little testy.

Waiting until after they were out of the dungeons Harry asked Hermione, "7 tonight? Hermione what's going on?"

"What?" Hermione asked puzzled by Harry's inquiry.

"Malfoy said something about 7 tonight," Harry prodded.

"It's just the usual Head Girl and Boy duties Harry," she answered. Giving it no more thought Harry and Hermione went on their way.

He looked over his shoulder scrutinizing the area. The seventh floor, a place he did not like very much. It made him feel uneasy. Coming to a painting he stopped. There he stood for a moment, in front of the Fat Lady. From his cloak he took a box, setting it on the floor he turned to leave.

"Wait! What's this?" the Fat Lady stopped him.

Turning back to her he answered "a present."

"Of what sorts?" she asked.

"The usual kind," he told her and walked off.

"Who's it for? Don't leave this here!" she called after him. With frustration she gathered the skirt of her pink dress and headed off, "well I'm not looking after it."

Ginny saw the flicker of pink satin in one frame then another and groaned. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

"The Fat Lady's left her painting," Ginny explained.

"How do you figure?" Hermione asked.

"I just saw her," she pointed in the direction she saw her leave.

As the stairs shifted Hermione looked over the edge. She could see the Fat Lady heading for the Great Hall, most likely to the antechamber to see Violet, her friend. With a sigh she moved past Ginny to the next set of stairs to get back on track. The two waited on this set of stairs, turning upside down to go back down a level.

Now standing at the entrance the two stood there looking up at the empty painting until Ginny broke the silence "what do we do now?"

"We could go back down, or to the library," Hermione suggested.

"I guess," Ginny agreed.

"Well then, I'm library you're Great Hall," Hermione held out her fist in challenge of rock paper scissors, "best out of three."

The two stood there mumbling "rock, paper, scissors." Hermione won the first time, Ginny the second. They were on their third try, just as they said "rock" the two noticed the box on the floor. It had moved, and was now moving down the corridor. Exchanging questioning looks the two followed the strange package.

"What on earth?" Hermione whispered.

The box was now at the end of the corridor, it repeatedly bumped against the door trying to go onward. Hermione and Ginny both took their wands out expecting the worst. Many strange things have happened before, it wouldn't be a surprise if a giant animal were to leap out from inside the box.

"Hermione," Ginny said looking down at the package, "it's for you."

"What?" Hermione asked surprised.

Ginny picked up the package, "it's got your name on it." She pointed out Hermione's name on the top.

"Strange," Hermione said taking it from Ginny.

"The Great Hall?" Ginny asked, Hermione nodded and the two went off.

Hermione looked up from her package with excitement. "Oh, you two are the best!" she exclaimed. Getting up from the table she hugged the two boys and gave each a kiss. Harry and Ron exchanged looks of confusion. Hermione lifted the rabbit from it's box. It was snow white with the most amazing gray eyes. "I just love her," Hermione said. "Thanks again" she said before running off.

"Good call on your part," Ron told Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Getting her that rabbit to get her mind off of that damned cat of hers," he replied.

"I thought you got her the rabbit," Harry said confused.

"What?" Ron said turning his head to see Hermione walking out the doors of the Great Hall.

He stood there against the stone wall - waiting. He could see her coming up the stairs, still with a bit of a limp. _Strange, you can fix broken bones or a sprained ankle, but you can't take away the pain,_ he thought.

"You look like you're in better spirits than earlier Granger," Draco greeted her.

"Yes, I'm much," Hermione told him, "always another day and all that." She was smiling, she had her new rabbit in her arms.

Draco grinned and shook his head. His silvery blond hair fell onto his forehead.

"What?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing Granger, nothing," he told her before opening the door to the Prefect's lounge.

_How nice,_ she thought before he entered ahead of her. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes_ I spoke too soon_ she thought following him in.

"Lot's of work to do Granger," Draco announced flopping down on the couch. He spread out across it, his long limbs going from one end to the other. He watched with his head behind his head, as Hermione set her new pet on a table.

"Well then get up off your arse and help me Malfoy," Hermione told him giving him a playful whack. Draco instead took his time lounging across the couch. Hermione went to the shelf and pulled from it the Book of Records for the year. It kept track of all the Prefects shifts, and any other on goings in the school.

"Malfoy, you said it yourself," Hermione reminded him, "there's work to be done." She pushed his feet off of the couch and sat down. Hermione opened the large book across her lap.

"New pet Granger?" Draco asked putting his feet up again, this time across the Book of Records.

"Don't," she said pushing his feet off the book. Hermione's new rabbit had bounced over and was now sitting on the coffee table in front of the two. Draco sat up to pet the rabbit.

"Yes, if you must know," Hermione said, "Harry and Ron got her for me."

Draco looked up mischievously. _So Potty and Weasel took credit for this?_ "It's a him," he told her.

She looked up skeptically from the book, "and how would you know?"

"Just," Draco paused, "take my word for it."

"As if your word counts for much," Hermione scoffed.

"Granger, I'm hurt," Draco put his hands to his heart. "When have I ever lied to you?" Draco asked her.

"Well..." Hermione thought about it. He was devious, and deceitful but he'd never actually lied to her, not that he wouldn't.

"See, never," Draco said, "you can't think of one time where I have told you an untruth."

"That doesn't mean you can't," Hermione pointed out.

"True," Draco agreed, "but tell me, where'd you find your new friend?"

"Why?" Hermione asked a little uneasy.

"Oh, I was just wondering," Draco said picking up the rabbit, "they pulled it out of a hat? Maybe, left a package for you?"

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked surprised.

Draco got up and headed for the door, "so... you're saying you're not sure who gave it to you?"

"No.. I never said that," Hermione said, then noticed Malfoy was leaving, "wait where are you going?"

"Granger, you always end up doing the book anyway, I don't know why I even bother showing up," Draco explained and left.

Hermione sat there bewildered. _Malfoy? He couldn't have, he wouldn't have_, she thought as she stared at her new furry friend.

Draco popped his head back in a second later, "Oh Granger, be a dear and give me Friday off, I've got some things to take care of with the old lady." With that he shut the door and left.

"So," Hermione leaned in, now eye to eye with the rabbit, "what should I name you?"


	5. A Battle

4th chapter, here you go. I hope you like it. If you do, or if you don't please do review so I know how to make it better/write better in the future. Anywho, one more chapter after this. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Battle**

"You know, it's not the library she's been going to," Ron told Harry after Hermione departed from breakfast that morning. He watched her as she walked down the rows of tables and out the door.

There was a flash of ginger as Ginny's head snapped round from her conversation. "You've been _stalking_ her?" she asked overhearing her brother's whisperings.

"No," Ron said, "just keeping track of her is all."

"Right," Ginny shook her head and reached for another piece of toast.

"_What_?" Ron asked, "I'm just worried is all. I'm still very confused about that rabbit of hers." He furrowed his eyebrows looking confused.

"That was over a month ago," Ginny sighed, Ron had been going on an on about the rabbit.

Harry laughed as the two bickered back and forth. He grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and put it in his pocket for later.

"_I_ didn't give it to her, _Harry_ didn't give it to her, _you_ didn't give it to her," Ron presented his case, "so _who_ gave it to her?"

"What does it matter Ron?" Ginny asked annoyed, _Hermione was now over the death of Crookshanks and that's all that mattered. You'd think Ron would be happy, _ she thought to herself.

"It _matters_," Ron spat back at her, "because the last time there was an unexplained animal it turned out to be a person."

Harry shifted in his seat at hearing this. The last unexplained animal was Scabbers, he'd turned out to be Peter Pettigrew. He scratched at the place where he assumed his heart was. Harry felt a pain in his chest as his thoughts turned to Sirius.

"You're right," Harry said a frown on his face.

"I am?" Ron asked surprised.

"He is?" Ginny asked at the same time. She folded her arms, she couldn't believe he'd just said that. _They've both gone mad,_ Ginny thought.

"We should be worried about Hermione," Harry paused, "but really I doubt Voldemort killed off Crookshanks to have him replaced with some rabbit for his evil bidding."

Ginny was relieved. "Oh, well if you put it that way," she uncrossed her arms, "there's nothing wrong with you two being worried about Hermione." Ginny got up from the table to leave. Before she went she turned back to give a warning, "but I swear Ronald if you go on about that rabbit of hers again you will be decapitated."

Ron put a hand to his neck and swore he wouldn't say another word.

With that she stalked off thoroughly annoyed at the boys.

_Amiable_, she thought. _That's what that was_, she looked at the papers and books Draco had placed in her hands before leaving. She hadn't been looking at where she was going when she'd collided with him and her papers and books went tumbling to the ground.

"That's like you isn't it?" Draco mumbled, "papers and books, always." He laughed a little to himself. She had come in staring straight down at her papers. She looked completely oblivious to everything around her. He'd put down his Quidditch plays and got up off the couch anticipating that she'd want to use it. She'd hit him hard. Had she been carrying more books, the both of them would have probably toppled over onto the couch. Draco had moved his foot just in time as a large volume came crashing down onto the ground.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Hermione had asked.

She had entered the Prefects room to do a bit of studying. She knew if the Gryffindor common room didn't offer comfort or the library didn't, there would always be the Prefect's room. She could go there and know that there would be no one there to bother her. Maybe Draco, but lately they would sit in an amiable silence; together.

"Nothing," Draco told her, "I was just commenting on your love of paper and books."

Hermione scowled at his answer. The two both bent down to pickup the papers.

"Granger," Draco said annoyance at his lips. "Watch it would you?" he rubbed the top of his head.

"If your head was smaller," Hermione mumbled.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Draco asked with a mocking tone. Hermione opened her mouth to speak. Draco cut her off, "never mind."

Hermione stood up with her pile of papers. _Oh I'll never get them back in the right order_, she thought. Draco was still gathering books. "Hogwarts: A History," he mumbled reading the gold lettering on the front of the heaviest book, "_again_ Granger? What is this, your 900th time?"

He was joking, but Hermione didn't take it so lightly. A frown was plastered on her face, "you know," she started, Draco sighed at this. He knew he was in for a scolding. "There is _nothing_ wrong with being well informed."

"I'm not sure there's such a thing, but I'm pretty sure you're _over_ informed," Draco told her.

Hermione growled at this, "don't be a prat."

"Sorry," he looked away while running his hand through his hair.

"_Sorry_ won't fix this Malfoy, it's going to take me ages to put all this back in the right order," Hermione scolded, "if you'd just look where you were going."

"_Me?!_" he looked at her in disbelief. Draco looked down at her, inches apart. His eyes flashed with the sign of anger. From a tepid blue, they went to a storm of grey. It was like a thunderstorm brewing in his eyes. "For the record, _you're_ the one who crashed into _me_," Draco defended himself.

"I was busy," she brushed his defense aside, "it's not like you've got anything better to do." Hermione saw the anger in his eyes, but she was not one to back down. She'd stood up to him for the past 6 years, she wasn't stopping now.

"I've got a lot of better things to do than get in your way Granger," Draco told her, now angry.

"Then why don't you get out of my way?" Hermione yelled, she waved her arm gesturing wildly.

"Fine! Don't know why I even bother with you, you ungrateful _mudblood_," he shouted back at her. He shoved the books into her arms, which made her fall back on to the couch. He picked up his papers and stalked off. A puff of air came from her as Hogwarts: A History hit her. She felt as if she'd been winded. Hermione flinched as she heard the door slam behind Draco.

Hermione had expected to come in and find Draco sprawled out across the couch reading as usual. His feet would be up on the couch. She would give him a look of distaste and he would smirk then sit up. He'd brush off the spot where his feet were and she'd take a seat. There they would sit together.

_What the hell was that?_ Hermione asked herself. _That was not amiable. That was some sort of regression._ Hermione felt hurt, but couldn't tell why. It had been ages since he'd called her that. Since he'd used _that_ word. Hermione put a hand to her face and felt the tear that rolled down one cheek. Soon many more followed. There she sat, alone, with her thoughts.

Draco stood waiting on a flight of steps with a first year Ravenclaw. He clutched the paper in his hands tightly and sighed. The Ravenclaw boy looked a Draco wide eyed until Draco shot him a scathing glare. He promptly got off and continued on his way when the stairs settled in on the 5th floor. He wondered, _what the hell was up her arse?_ Things had been going generally well. He didn't feel nauseous when she was around anymore, they didn't bicker - as much. _So what the hell was that?_

_Shit_, he looked at his papers. _Her papers_, he corrected himself. In his hand he had Hermione's crumpled notes. _She's going to have a fit_, he sighed and sat down on a flight of steps from the 5th to the 4th floor.

Draco had a mixture of feelings inside him. They battled each other and one rose above the rest. He'd called her a mudblood, and this was the first time, he felt it in the pit of his stomach, he knew it was wrong.

"Are you, are you okay?" a voice asked taking Draco away from his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," he said looking up at the boy. It was the little first year Ravenclaw. Draco looked a little confused but he said, "thanks for asking." The boy smiled and Draco smiled back. "Uhm, take a seat?" Draco offered. The two sat on the marble staircase and Draco asked about how he liked his first year.

It was a calming experience for Draco to sit there and chat with who he learned was Mandy Brocklehurst's little brother. "You know Timothy," Draco said leaning back, "girls are not human."

Timothy laughed, "you're telling _me_, Mandy is off her rocker most of the time."

"And she tells you you're a right prat all the time doesn't she?" Draco asked.

"Yup, those exact words," Timothy nodded his brown hair getting in his eyes.

Draco let out a hearty laugh. "That's girls for you," he announced.

"Girl problems?" Timothy asked.

Draco snorted. He looked at his new friend and smiled. _What could an 11 year old know about girls?_ Timothy looked at him with an honest look about him. Draco sighed at this, how he wished he was 11 again. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," Draco told him.

"Draco?" Pansy's voice called.

He looked through the gaps between the large balusters down at Pansy. He sighed and scratched at his neck. _Damn,_ he'd been avoiding her earlier. Draco had started out in the Slytherin common room going over his Quidditch plays when Pansy had happened upon him. He perused quiet in the Prefect's room, and a little of Hermione Granger's company.

"Draco what are you doing up there?" Pansy asked climbing the stairs. Standing in front of him and Timothy she looked confused. Timothy smiled at her but instead she turned her nose up at him. "Where have you been?"

Draco sighed and got up, "Pansy, I told you..."

"Yes, you told me," she said with a hit of annoyance, "but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"True, but you said you'd give me time," Draco said, "space."

"Draco only girls need space," Pansy spat, "what is going on with you?" She stood there with her hands on her hips radiating annoyance.

"Nothing," Draco told her, "nothing at all, I just need silence Pansy." He brushed past her down to the 4th floor making his way to the library.

"Hi," Timothy tried, but all Pansy did was glare and turn on her heel to follow after Draco.

She hitched up her skirt a little higher and pulled on her sweater smoothing it out. "Draco," she called. Catching up she fell into step with him. She ran her fingers through her hair to settle it. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the library Pansy," he said, "what else is on this floor that's worth going to?"

"I don't know Draco," she said desperately, "I don't know anything about you anymore. You're turning me away and I've no idea why."

He stopped suddenly and turned to her. She stood there as if she were ready to cry. "Don't... I don't want you to feel like that," he put a hand on her shoulder.

Pansy saw the papers in his hand, and gave him a quizzical look, "what's that?" She could see writing on it that wasn't his.

"What's what?" Draco asked confused as to what she meant.

"This," she said snatching it away.

"Pansy, give it here," he stepped forward with his hand out.

Pansy stumbled backwards out of his reach and looked down at the papers. She flipped through them all. Each had a Hermione Granger scrawled eloquently across the top. "Granger?" she said almost above a whisper. Pansy could feel her heart breaking. "You're leaving me for the mudblood?" she croaked.

A spark of anger flared in Draco's eyes. "Pansy, give me the papers. You're making a scene," he drawled. Draco looked around at the other students in the hall. They looked until he caught them looking and quickly each averted their eyes. Those who met Draco's eyes went pale.

"Please tell me there's some _really_ good explanation for this," Pansy told him, "tell me it's a prank, tell me you're going to burn these, tell me something."

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"That's why you're going to the library isn't it? To see _her_," Pansy was hysterical now. She threw the papers at him. "Fine, but don't you come crying back to me," she yelled and walked away.

There was a flash along with the voice of Colin Creevy asking for a "comment?"

"_Creevy_," Draco threw him a scathing glance. He knew he couldn't kill him with so many people watching, but Draco wanted so much to Avada Kedavra him right then and there. Draco stood there a moment and collected himself. He took a deep breath gathered Hermione's papers and walked away from the library to find some other place to sit quietly with his thoughts.

"Hermione," Lavender said bringing her out of her conversation with Ron. Hermione looked up from her dinner at Lavender. She inclined her head at the space behind Hermione. At this she turned around slowly to see what Lavender was going on about.

"What do you want?" Ron asked as he turned to look with Hermione.

Draco Malfoy stood there. "What?" she hissed as the rest of the Gryffindors at the table looked at her. It was strange to see a Slytherin at the Gryffindor table, but even stranger to see Draco Malfoy at the table.

"Granger, I don't have time for this," Draco said glancing to the door of the Great Hall, "outside - now." Hermione looked everywhere but at him, still upset about before. He leaned in, "I want my things back." She let out a sigh and started to get up. He put out his hand to help her, but instead she slapped it away and glared. "I suppose I deserved that," he mumbled putting his hand in his pocket.

"Hermione?" Ron asked with concern.

"Just Head business," she waved him off. To Draco she said, "you did," smugly and walked away. He trailed behind her shooting daggers in the back of her head.

"You got your notes all over the place, I think you have my Quidditch plays," Draco told her when they stopped in the corridor. He reached into his pocket and produced her notes.

"You got your Quidditch plays in my notes!" Hermione frowned taking the notes from him.

"Right," Draco rolled his eyes. At this she glared, _I absolutely hate when he does that_. "_Well_," Draco continued, "where are my plays?"

"Not here," Hermione told him.

"I _need_ those," he said.

"And I _needed_ these!" Hermione said waving the papers.

Draco didn't have time for this again. More waving of papers around, more yelling and making a scene. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "you know what? Keep them for all I care." With that he walked away.

For the second time that day he walked away. Hermione stood there slack jawed. She felt as if she was going to cry. Thoughts ran through her head at the speed of magic. _He never listens, he never does. Don't cry. That was so immature, just walking away. Don't cry, don't let anyone see you cry._ She sped off up the stairs as fast as she could.

Blurry eyed she wandered the school going higher and higher. On the seventh floor she stopped and walked along the corridor. Finding a door unlocked she entered the room. Sitting herself down on a plush seat she cried. After a few deep breaths she calmed down. Looking around she realized that she must be in the Room of Requirement. Looking around her there was a box of tissues, some books and boxes of chocolates and assorted sweets. Just what she needed right now. After looking through the books to read she chose one, Magical Artifacts From Inner Mongolia , and sat down with a box of tissues and chocolates.

"Where the hell is she?" Ron paced back and forth through the common room.

"I don't know," Harry said perturbed, he was trying to finish a potions essay. It was double potions the next day and if he didn't get it done it would be double the yelling Snape would normally do. He thought about putting a silencing spell around him, or maybe just on Ron, but decided it was too much effort to do so.

"She hasn't been back since dinner," Ron continued.

"She said it was Head's business," Harry reminded him, "besides, she's been out later than this before. Maybe she has rounds."

"But we'd have at least _seen_ her before she left for rounds," Ron countered.

Harry sighed, mumbled "accio wand" and performed the silencing spell on Ron. He paced the common room waving wildly, but with no sound coming from him.

Hermione had lost track of time while sitting in the Room of Requirement. She had read several books on various things. Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed gave her a multitude of ideas to use on Draco. It was by far her favorite at the moment.

Yawning because of the time she peeled herself from her seat to head to her dorm for sleep. _Oh shoot, I was supposed to go patrolling_, she remembered. She sighed, _oh well, Malfoy will have gone, and besides I'd rather not spend time with him_. She checked the time and there was at least a half hour left in which she was supposed to wander the halls looking for people. She decided to go, patrolling without Malfoy, she didn't need him to go patrolling anyway.

On her way out she got picked up a box of chocolates to chew on. Wandering through the corridor she made her way to the stairs. It was dark except for patches of light where there were torches burning.

Wandering through the hall on her own was boring, but not a bad thing. Hermione patrolled until she got to the ground floor. Standing at the foot of the marble staircase she looked to her left, the steps that lead to the Hufflepuff's dormitories, to her right was the dungeons and Slytherins. Hermione sighed and decided to get the dungeons done and over with.

She heard footsteps behind her as she walked through a corridor. She turned and called out, "you shouldn't be out of bed." Seeing no one behind her she decided that it was a figment of her imagination. In the dark is when she would hear the foot falls of someone else. It was terribly disconcerting. She clutched her wand tightly.

"Granger," a voice called. Then another, and another. A laugh sounded, at this Hermione turned around.

"Who - who's there?" she said trying to sound assertive, but instead her voice was weak and trembling.

The dim light she was in went out. A wind had come down the corridor and the torches along the wall had blown out. A push from one side, a shove from the other. Hermione was called names, _mudblood, buck tooth, ugly_, all while being laughed at. She was pushed back and forth. In the dark it was disorienting, she dropped her wand and started to cry. Falling to the ground she felt for her wand while sobbing. A foot, stepped on her hand crushing it. And she felt a kick here and there.

He mumbled as he came down the steps into the darkness. On command his wand lit up providing light. It bounced off the walls back at him as he made his way. Rounding the corner to the entrance to the Slytherin common room he heard voices. "What the hell?" he exclaimed as he found Pansy along with Daphne Greengrass, and Crabbe and Goyle.

Pansy looked up from her game, "Draco" her voice was a whisper.

"What do you think you're playing at?" his eyes flashed with outrage. The storm was brewing.

"I – I was," Pansy tried. She backed away from Hermione's crumpled body.

Hermione's sobs were the only sound in the hallway. The group had backed away from her while Draco yelled completely exasperated. "Have you gone completely mad Pansy?" Draco yelled, "If you're trying to hurt me, hurt _me_, but don't touch her. I swear if I find any of you near her again you will regret it. Now leave!" The four stood rooted to their spot unsure of what was going on.

"She – she wasn't supposed to get hurt," Tracey Greengrass offered tentatively.

"Well she did, are you happy now? Leave," he ordered again, with that the group dissolved into the dark.

Draco pocketed Hermione's wand as he kneeled down to help her off the ground. He reached for her elbow to help her up. Slapping him hard across the face a thunder rumbled in him and a bolt of lighting flashed in his eyes. His hand went to his cheek rubbing the spot where she had hit him. "Hermione," he said. She looked up at him. Seeing her face streaked with tears, her nose red and her eyes puffy he averted his eyes. Tugging her by the elbow he helped her up and led her away.

He said nothing all the way back to the Gryffindor tower. She sobbed and sniffled as she trailed behind him, her feet trying to keep up with his quick pace. _I wish she would stop crying_, he thought. At the entrance the Fat Lady screamed when she saw the pair. "What on earth have you done to her?"

He gave her a burning look and Hermione spoke for the first time, "it wasn't him."

The Fat Lady gave him a look filled with skepticism, "well I'd hope not."

Draco gave an uncharacteristic grunt and turned to Hermione. He looked her over and after deciding she would be alright now she was at the entrance to Gryffindor tower he turned to go on his way.

"Draco," Hermione called after him. He turned back. She stepped toward him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank – thank you," she said shyly. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it._ Better left unsaid_, he thought. Hermione looked up at him, his face read confused among many other things. Draco's hand moved to her face where a strand of hair lay out of place. He tucked it behind her ear. He had a strong urge to kiss her then. Feeling this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach he decided on leaving. He gave a smile that said he was unsure, and turned. Hermione watched as he ran his hand through his hair with a sigh and walked down the stairs.

Turning to the Fat Lady Hermione said "Innamorati" and the portrait swung open.

* * *

FYI: The Innamorati (from the Italian innamorato, lover, the one who is in love) are young lovers, characters of the Commedia dell'arte. 

Just if you didn't know.

Anyway I think you should get to reviewing, so go on and do that.


	6. Coffee At Midnight

This is the last chapter! Funny how 6 chapters took me oh so long. If you liked this story please to do recommend it to others. Comment! I like those. Good, bad, whatever, I like to hear what you thought of it.

I'll be writing more DM/HG for sure. So look out for more of my stories :) So enjoy!

* * *

**Coffee at Midnight**

Hermione had gone to Ginny in the morning with a lie. "I tripped, fell up the stairs again," a weak laugh escaped her, "I'm so clumsy. At least I didn't sprain my ankle again right?"

Ginny gave her an unsure smile, "yeah, right."

"So, do you have any?" Hermione asked the red head.

"Oh, yeah, give me a second," she turned, opening the drawer to her nightstand. She rifled through to find a bottle labeled Glamour. It was the same things the fairies used. Hermione took the bottle from her friend and turned to leave. "Uhm, Hermione," Ginny called and Hermione turned, "you know people will still see if they get close."

"Well I don't want everyone in the whole school to see my bruises is all," Hermione said, "besides no one will get that close." Hermione tried to give a little smile.

"Right," Ginny nodded and returned the awkward smile. Hermione had an odd look about her. She looked almost nervous. She could be twitchy at times, but not like this. Something fell to the floor and Hermione jumped. Ginny's dorm mate held up her glasses and muttering an apology. Ginny knew there was something the matter, _but what?_ "You can use the whole thing if you need it," Ginny offered.

Hermione turned her down, "I won't need it all." She paused, "see you at breakfast," with that Hermione left for her room.

Fairies used glamour to change their appearance. For decades witches had been using glamour to cover up flaws. Small ones usually. Hermione applied the glamour to the bruises on her legs. Anywhere that couldn't be covered up. There were a few on her arm that she hid with her sleeves. There was a large bruise on her abdomen she was sure she had gotten from being kicked by Crabbe or Goyle. _That or Pansy has a hell of a kick_, she thought.

After going through half of the remnants of the bottle Hermione looked at her self in the mirror. She looked terribly disheveled. _Ginny's right, I need this._ She gave it no more thought and used the rest of the glamour to clear up the circles under her eyes as well as the puffiness from all the crying. With a sigh she tossed the bottle in the waste basket. Hermione made a mental note to herself to buy Ginny a new bottle of glamour the next time they were in Hogsmede. Tying her hair into a bun she left for breakfast.

At the doors to the Great Hall Hermione stopped. She took a deep breath psyching herself up to enter. She paced many times taking a step toward the hall, but then she would turn back. Hermione turned around desperately wanting to leave, this time finding a blockade. She gasped looking up. The wall she'd hit steadied her with a strong grip. He'd clamped down on a bruise and she felt a twinge of pain. He looked down at her.

He studied her face. Looking closer he could see the edges of the glamour. She winced under his touch and he loosened his grip. She looked on the outside almost as good as new, but he knew under the glamour she was hurting. Hermione's eyes told him that. He was getting that feeling in his stomach again.

"Oi, Draco," Blaise Zabini approached the two. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two standing there with each other. A confused look crossed his face for a moment.

"Her – mione?" Ginny Weasley appeared on the marble staircase. She looked from the two to Blaise who shrugged and back to the two. Draco and Hermione now stood apart.

"I – I, uhm..." Hermione grasped for something.

A flash of anger came across Ginny's face, "did he.."

Hermione cut her off, "I forgot a piece of homework I have to do." Hermione took her leave running up the stairs past Ginny who called after her. Hermione did not stop and instead kept going. Ginny watched her leave and turned back to Malfoy. Giving him a death glare she walked past him shaking her head. _What is going on?_

"What was that, mate?" Blaise asked Draco.

Draco turned to him and shrugged, "women."

In a corner of the courtyard, two Slytherins sit. Others who wanted to be there swerve in another direction. They know they are not welcome here. "Okay let me get this straight," Blaise said trying to confirm what his friend had just told him, "you think Hermione Granger has _feelings _for you?"

"Yes," Draco nodded, he'd left out the part where he had an inkling he might have feelings for her. There was no doubt what Blaise would say when Draco mentioned his sweaty palms, the ringing in his ears and the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. _'You've got it bad mate,'_ that's what he would say.

Blaise burst out in a fit of laughter after Draco confirmed his earlier statement. "Granger?" he said between fits of laughter, "has _feelings_ – for you?" Draco glared at Blaise, but the boy took no notice. After calming down he sighed, "oh that's a good one. Where'd you come up with that?"

"She's been acting like a girl lately," Draco told him.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, she's always been a _girl_," Blaise shook his head, "I suppose you just never noticed that."

"I always _knew_ she was a girl Zabini!" Draco shot back. Blaise was silent he only gave a little laugh. "_What_?" Draco said with annoyance.

Blaise eyed him, and then the door, he looked to be contemplating what his chances were of making it out alive. Should he tell him, would he have enough time to make it to the door before Malfoy yelled and unforgivable curse? Finally settling upon a decision he put his idea on the table, "any other girl and I'd say _you_ were the one that liked _her_."

"I don't," Draco told him looking away, "I just – don't like having to see her like that."

"Like what?" Blaise asked. "You've been the bane of her existence for as long as anyone can remember,"

Draco sighed, "you can't tell anyone Zabini."

"Sure," Blaise agreed.

"Blaise?" Draco tested.

"Slytherin honour," Blaise raised his left arm and put his right hand to his heart.

Draco pondered this a moment and then chose to embark on the tale. Blaise sat eyes wide the whole time. "Blimey," he muttered when Draco told him about what he came upon last night. "You've got to be shitting me," he said when it was all over. Draco shook his head. "I feel bad for her myself," Blaise gave his sympathy.

"You would," Draco told him.

"You don't?" Blaise asked a little confused.

"When I see her now, I – I don't know what to say to her," he said contemplating the ant walking across the stone beside him.

Balise scoffed, "you – speechless. That's funny."

"I want his name!" Pansy screeched putting down the flyer.

"Who's name?" Millicent Blustrode asked.

"That stupid boy who's got that camera permanently attached to his face," she explained. Pansy scanned the paper again for the author of the article. _Lovegood,_ Pansy groaned, _I don't want to talk to her_.

"Luna" Orla Quirke whispered, "behind you."

"What? What's behind me?" Luna asked turning slowly and calmly.

"Who's that boy with the camera?" Pansy demanded.

"You mean Colin?" she asked.

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking _you_," Pansy sighed aggravated.

"Well if you mean who takes all the lovely pictures in the flyers then you do mean Colin Creevy," Luna informed her.

"_Well if you mean... blah blah blah_, you're a twit you know that?" Pansy mocked.

"That's not been proven," Luna answered.

"Just tell me where I can find him," Pansy hissed now inches away from Luna.

Luna however did not move an inch. She did not flinch or shy away. "Well your best bet is probably over at Gryffindor table," Luna said pointing her in the right direction.

Colin Creevey who had been eavesdropping on the whole situation groaned. "Luna," he mumbled and readied himself for flight. He was a flight guy when it came to choosing between fight or flight.

"Creevey!" Pansy's head snapped to the Gryffindor table. He was getting up to leave. "Not so fast," she said making her way over. Pansy Parkinson liked drama, in fact she thrived on it. But this, this was too much. She felt completely humiliated, yes of course Draco had looked the fool in the picture, but somehow Creevey had gotten most of the conversation and right there it was printed on the page in ink for everyone to see.

When Draco had not come for breakfast Pansy was put out, but what was even worse was that Granger hadn't either. For all she knew they were off somewhere in the castle together. After the night before Pansy was more sure than ever Draco had gone mad.

"That was weird," Ron commented as Pansy Parkinson walked after Creevey waving the flyer in her arm around.

"Wonder what that's all about," Harry agreed.

"Oh I knew it!" Lavender squealed with Parvati.

"Lucky girl," Parvati sighed.

"What on earth are you talking about? They drive each other mad," Ginny shook her head in disbelief, "this is crazy!"

Ron immediately snatched away the flyer from Ginny. "Hey!" she squeaked. He gave no notice and scanned it looking for what could have upset Pansy so much and make Lavender and Parvati squeal while Ginny proclaimed their madness. "What?" escaped his lips.

"What?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Look at this!" Ron shoved the paper in Harry's hands. "There," he pointed hitting the paper over and over.

"I can't if you keep doing that!" Harry batted Ron's hand away. He skimmed the article;_ power couple, Slytherin King and Queen, hissy fit, tumultuous love affair, Hermione Granger, Gryffidor Queen, love, Romeo and Juliet._ Harry did a double take, "Hermione?"

Harry left the Gryffidor table and made a bee line to Luna with Ron following at his heels. "How d'you know this?" he demanded. Harry held the flyer right under Luna's nose. She looked down at it and calmly took it from him.

"I have it on good authority that the two are madly in love," Luna said.

"Really? And what authority is that? All this star-crossed lovers bollocks," Ron scoffed. Anyone who was anyone knew the two hated each other in an almost inhuman way.

"And who's authority would that be?" Harry asked Luna in a more calm tone.

"Colin's," she put it simply.

"Creevey," Ron mumbled curses under his breath. Turning, he stalked off out of the hall in search of Creevey along with Harry.

"It's kind of obvious!" Luna called after them, "it's been coming for a long time!"

Colin Creevey turned the corner right into Draco and Blaise's conversation in the courtyard. He walked past them quickly looking over his shoulder nervously.

"Creevey get back here!" a voice called out.

"Oh no it's Pansy," Draco frowned.

"No wonder the bloke looks scared half to death," Blaise commented.

"I think I should leave," Draco got up and Blaise gave him a nod. "If she asks," Draco added.

"You went that way," Blaise pointed in the opposite direction. Draco gave him a smile and went on his way. Moments later Pansy came through, then Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. The three were obviously after Creevey. "Popular lad," Blaise laughed and shook his head.

During N.E.W.T.S. Charms Hermione felt as if she were being watched. She shifted in her seat at the unpleasant feeling. She glanced sideways across the room at Malfoy. The lack of Malfoy really. Her brow furrowed in confusion. _Where on earth is he?_

The feeling and question persisted throughout the day. He wasn't anywhere. At lunch he was not at his table, Draco had even missed Defense against the Dark Arts class. Everyone knew he would have rather been taught the dark arts instead of about them, but he seemed to rather enjoy that class. Hermione thought and could not recall a time he had ever missed it.

"Mione," she heard turning around to face Ron and Harry.

"Yes?" she hadn't seen the two all day.

"Were you looking for something?" Harry asked.

"No nothing at all," she shook her head and gave them her full attention.

"Have you seen this?" Harry asked producing the flyer from his pocket.

"Seen what?" she asked.

"It's rubbish really," Ron went on to say, "I told Creevey that it couldn't be true."

Hermione took the flyer from Harry and carefully read every inch of the article.

"You liking Malfoy," Ron scoffed, "that's just mad as a box of frogs!"

"Quite right Ron," Hermione sniffed. She folded the flyer back on itself and handed it to Harry.

"You're sure?" Ron asked for assurance.

"Yes Ron," Hermione sighed, "It's _completely_ absurd to say that I would ever be involved with Malfoy much less have some sort of school girl crush on him."

He'd been watching from just around the corner. Draco had been on his way to Quidditch practice and he'd heard her voice. Draco stopped to check on her. See if she was herself.

_Absurd_, she'd said, and not just absurd, _completely absurd_. His grip tightened around his broom when he heard this. His knuckles were white and the thunder rumbled in his eyes. Running a hand through his hair he left for the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey," Zabini hovered around Draco's head. He gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Draco had gone out to the pitch to see the team flying around without their captain. _Pride_, flashed in his thoughts for a moment.

"Ronald!" Hermione voice carried out toward the pitch.

Draco's head snapped around. A little smirk floated across Blaise's face. He likes Granger. Ron's voice could be heard apologizing. Draco continued to watch as he saw Hermione Granger walk around the corner into sight and away from Ron and Harry. This made him smile a bit. He mounted his broom and kicked off the ground for higher elevation.

There was whispering throughout the Gryffidor common room and flyers everywhere. Hermione wished there was a spell to sweep the school clean of them. The Library had been filled with the flyers as well. She even found one inside Even More Achievements in Charming as a bookmark someone had left. Frowning she crumpled the flyer up and threw it in the bin.

Hermione was all for free speech and expression, but this was just pure gossip. She sighed and found that the library had failed her so she took to the Prefect's common room upstairs. Secretly she hoped that Draco would be there. For a little company if anything at all.

Her heart dropped when she came upon and empty room. Hermione was quite confused as she settled in on the couch and contemplated why she was so disappointed to not find him there. Opening Even More Achievements in Charming, the sequel to Achievements in Charming she started on her essay for N.E.W.T.s Chrams.

The clock struck eleven and Draco found Hermione laying upon the couch. Her curls crawled out across the plush pillows as if they were vines. The only sound in the room was the fire crackling, and her soft breathing. He closed the door as quietly as possible.

Making his way across the room he sat in the chair next to the couch. He was wet from the rain that had started to pour in sheets at around seven. Though there were buckets of water the Slytherin team continued to play. After practice was over he parted with Balise to sit and think in the greenhouses.

After being attacked by a Poddleburt that had woken up Draco decided to leave. He headed for a little peace and quiet in the Prefect's common room.

Going in his pocket for his wand Draco muttered a spell to dry himself. He then picked up one of the books Hermione had laying about on the table. He'd been missing from Charms and should have probably been sitting up in his room catching up right now. Instead he stayed if nothing more than to watch Hermione Granger sleep.

Hermione shifted in the couch a few times always making Draco aware of her again. The steady tick tock of the clock sounded in the background. When it had struck midnight Hermione awakened from sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and settled upon a blurry Draco.

He slowly appeared as her vision sharpened. Hermione's brain was still trying to process that Draco Malfoy was sitting in front of her reading a book quietly. He looked peaceful just sitting there. "Draco?" Hermione mumbled.

He looked up. Closing the book he gave a little smile. "Thank you," Hermione started to mumble about the night before. Draco put the book on the table and approached her. In this state where she floated half awake and half asleep she was almost like a small child. She was – _cute_.

"Shh," he hushed her, "go back to sleep." He transfigured a throw pillow into a blanket.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked scratching her nose.

"Midnight," he answered her and he lay the blanket over her, tucking her in as if she was his own child.

"What are you doing up?" she asked stretching out.

"Catching up on some reading for Charms," he told her now kneeling beside her.

"Oh Charms," she started to get up.

Draco stopped her, "don't worry, you finished your essay." He laughed a little to himself, _always thinking about school_. If Hermione was always like this he was sure he wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh," she smiled, "good." Hermione could feel her eyelids getting heavy. "I can," she said between yawns, "help you with Charms tomorrow night."

"Sure, that'd be lovely," he told her, "now go back to sleep."

Hermione smiled at him sleepily, "Draco?"

"Yes Gr – Hermione?" Draco responded.

Hermione got up again and gave him a light kiss. "Thank you," she whispered before turning over and falling back to sleep.

When she had woken the next morning he was gone. Hermione found herself questioning whether or not it had happened last night. Had he really been there reading?_ Oh Merlin, I kissed him. _Hermione sat back putting her hands to face. _I kissed him, I can't believe I kissed him._ Her head swam with thoughts. _Ron's going to kill me, what's Harry going to say?_

Hermione stretched her stiff limbs. Getting up from the couch she held the blanket to herself to keep the cold out. Gathering her things she made her way back to Gryffindor tower. It was surprisingly quiet. _What's going on?_ Hermione thought to herself as she made her way to her room.

Leaving her books in a pile on the foot of her bed she flopped down into her soft comforter and pillows._ I'll take a little nap_. Yawning she soon fell asleep. Hermione slept through breakfast as well as N.E.W.T.S. Transfiguration, then through lunch and nearly through a double block of N.E.W.T.S. potions.

Hermione woke up slowly, but then sat up quickly as she saw the time on her clock. _No, no, no, no, _she had slept through most of her day. Even worse most of her classes._ Snape is going to be so upset._ Hermione quickly gathered her things and went in a mad dash across the school toward potions class. It was only at the stairs to the dungeons that she stopped.

_I have to, I don't want to_, she thought. Malfoy appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Walking halfway up he stopped. "Are you coming?" he asked. She stared at him. He stood there calm, cool, collected. One hand in his pocket, the other ran through his hair then found it's home in his other pocket.

"I can't," she shook her head, "I don't want to."

To this he simply held out his hand. When she stepped back he ascended the stairs. "Come now Granger, Snape's not _that_ bad," he joked. Hermione gave him a little smile. That would have been the type of joke Harry would make, but he knew why she didn't want to go down. He just didn't want to say anything about the other night unless she did. He didn't want to see that look in her eyes.

_Make the best of it an all that, I suppose,_ she thought. Tentatively she took the first step then the rest. Snape had looked at her when she entered. Hermione braced herself for some sort of tirade, but nothing came. Draco was shutting the door behind the two as Snape came over.

"Hullo Professor," Draco greeted him, "Look who I found on my way back from the loo."

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape nodded curtly then turned to Hermione, "Ms. Granger, I'm sure you'll agree, 10 points from Gryffidor for being late is sufficient punishment."

Hermione nodded, "quite."

"On your way now Ms. Granger. Potter isn't the brightest candle," Snape told her.

Hermione looked over to see Harry standing over his cauldron looking quite perplexed. Hermione laughed and joined her friend. Draco glanced at her from where he was brewing his potion. Looking over Hermione smiled and Draco returned his attention to the cauldron in front of him quickly. She felt a sense of safety. As if Malfoy being there would protect her. She knew this feeling. Harry and Ron gave her that feeling of security. But who'd have ever thought Malfoy would make her feel safe?

His presence, the smell of his freshly pressed clothes. They filled her with comfort as he sat with her in the Prefect's common room going over Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. The two worked late into the night. Coffee was conjured at some time which aided them in their all-nighter.

During the wee hours of the morning Draco awoke to Hermione Granger asleep beside him. She slept soundly against his shoulder. Checking the time Draco realized it was only an hour to the Quidditch match. Deciding to let her sleep longer he quietly slipped from her and out of the room.

Hermione had made her way to the Quidditch pitch after awakening. She walked groggily and groaned as her ears were assaulted by the screams of fans. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was always a big draw. It was a rivalry unlike any other. People came out in droves to watch from every house.

Hermione settled in next to Lavender and Parvati. Colin Creevey sat a few seats away.

As the players came out Hermione looked for Draco. Sitting upon his broom he looked for her as Madam Hooch bellowed for a clean match. He had spotted her. The two locked eyes for a moment before the whistle blew.

The two teams were tied an hour into the game. Draco searched the pitch for the Golden Snitch. "Crabbe!" Draco yelled as he zoomed past him, "wake up and do your bloody job!" Potter seemed to have seen the snitch. Draco willed his broom to go faster, he needed to catch up to Potter.

A well aimed bludger came hurtling through the air knocking Harry's broom off course. Draco had caught up and came to an abrupt halt as Harry spun toward him. Just missing Draco, he could hear Harry cursing as he tried to regain control of his broom. This put a smile on Draco's face. He looked up toward Crabbe to praise him when he saw him swing back his arm and send another bludger flying through the air. Straight at Granger.

"Crabbe!" Draco cursed him. Flying past Goyle he relived him of his bat. _Damn it_, he thought. He pressed himself to his broom to go faster.

Lavender and Parvati let out a pair of screams to challenge a banshee's. Hermione shut her eyes and held her arms in front of her face shielding herself from the bludger. There was a flash. _No doubt Colin Creevey taking a picture of my demise_. She could only imagine the caption to go underneath in bold lettering,_ **Hermione Granger's last moment's of life**_.When she felt no pain she peaked from behind her arms. It was a sight to see.

"Cor Hermione," Parvati marveled up at the scene in front of her.

"It's true isn't it? About you two," Lavendar asked.

Up in the air not only was Ron Weasley and Harry Potter yelling at Crabbe, but so was Malfoy. He looked absolutely terrifying.

"What?" Hermione asked a little confused.

"You should have seen him," Parvati said, "he came out of nowhere!"

"Saved your life!" Lavender added.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No!" the two yelled in unison, "Malfoy!"

The rest of the game Hermione was torn between wanting Slytherin to win and Gryffindor. On one hand it was her own house. On the other Malfoy – Draco really wanted this and she felt he maybe – did deserve this.

When Slytherin won but 100 points ahead Hermione cheered. It had been a close match, a good match. It was a well deserved win whichever side one. Both teams had played well.

"Rubbish, it's because they had more time to practice," Ron said trying to convince everyone that Slytherin hadn't won by fair odds. It was the morning after and Ron was still going on about it. Harry had taken defeat gracefully and Hermione had thanked the stars for that.

"Ronald you had equal amounts of practice," Hermione pointed out.

"_Still_ rubbish," he huffed.

The three friends made their way to the east wing. Ron and Harry left for Herbology while Hermione left for Charms class. Ron complained the entire time. Hermione was glad to be rid of him as she entered the Charms class room. Hermione sighed as she put her things down. A flyer in Parvati's hand that her and Lavender were looking at grabbed her attention. "What's this?" she asked taking the flyer from Parvati. _Creevey_, Hermione sighed as she read the article._ I'm going to have to have a chat with him and Luna._

"I'll take that," Malfoy plucked the flyer from her hand. "Complete rubbish, gossip will melt your brain," Draco winked at the three girls. Parvati and Lavender nodded and giggled. He had and armful of flyers as did Blaise who gave her a quick smile. "Going to burn them all," Blaise told her and he took another flyer Neville had gotten a hold of.

"Now class, sit down, sit down" Professor Flitwick said as he entered the room.

Hermoine's attention flickered to the window. It was clear, but not sunny. A gray colour lingered with the promise of rain showers. A piece of paper hit her head. Looking over in the direction it came from she saw Malfoy motioning and mouthing '_open it_'. She smiled and reached down between her and Parvati's chairs.

Opening the ball she saw it was blank. She shot him a look and he started writing on his parchment. Looking at the parchment in front of her she saw the words 'I need help with Charms' appear on her paper.

'Same time, same place?' she wrote back.

'I'll bring the coffee'

'I'll see you at midnight'

'Oh and Granger, stop trying to steal kisses from me'

Across the room Draco Malfoy could be seen crumpling up a piece of paper with his signature smirk on his face.

Leaving the class room she shared a smile with Draco. "Coffee at midnight," he reminded her as he walked past. She nodded. "Oi! You there!" he went after a boy with a flyer in his hand. Hermione laughed as she watched him go after the boy with the flyer.

* * *

So that's it. Review. It could probably be better, I found it rather disappointing, but I sort of wanted to get what I had out there. Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought of it. Was it completely absurd? Would you have liked more details? etc. Cheers! 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi, I just wanted to let you guys know I really appreciate your feed back. Yes the last chapter was the end. It was meant to be a short sweet story. I never wanted it to be long. There is a story I am writing at the moment though called Spero that I have just recently put up, where I will be exploring in detail a relationship between the two. It is not a sequel at all. But I hope you will enjoy it as much as you did this story.

Thanks, keep reading and tell others to read!

All the best,

Annoyed


End file.
